Dark side
by Highly-Flammable-Elf
Summary: after the loss of his lover to another Elf (Legolas) Haldir seeks revenge
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Lord of the Rings, because if I Did then that would make me Tolkien and then I'd be dead and then I wouldn't be writing this now would I? I only have claims on the OC'S (hence the name) so don't take them from me there all I got!  
  
Authors notes: ok *** **** indicates flash backs  
  
Her Face so close he could feel her breathe on his cheek, smell the sent of her hair, hear every intake of breath. He reached out to take her, to make her his. She was gone, just like that.  
  
Haldir lay in his bed, eyes closed. He could still see the image of his lover and if he kept his eyes shut maybe she's never leave. But even as he thought this she began to fade before him. Reluctantly he opened his eyes to see his chamber the same way he hade left it. Not even the slightest trace of Numerielle, of course that was to be expected, she hade never been here. It was all a dream. The same dream he had been having for years, ever since he hade last seen his lover.  
  
He sat up, how many years had it been since he hade seen Numerielle? He thought .seven that sounds right.yes seven but that was all about to change for he was going to see her in a madder hours, he was going to visit a old friend in Mirkwood, in fact this friend was none other than Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. It hade been seven years and yet he could still remember every angle of her face, the way her raven hair hung to her waist and the way her silver eyes flashed when she blinked, her lips as soft as satin and as red as rubies. She hade all the grace of the elves and yet the moment you saw her you knew that she was half human, the wild way her eyes sparked with desire and the way one word form her lips made him willing to do anything for another word, no elf possessed that power.  
  
He got up out of his bed and packed his bag. As Haldir walked down the stone passage that was the hall of the home he shared with his two brothers Orophin and Rumil, he wondered if she looked any different, undoubtly more beautiful than ever. Oh how he hade waited to see her. As he walked to the stairs he was overcome with glee, and slid down the rail, and smack into Orophin. "Where are you off to brother?" Orophin asked in alarm, "to see the love of my life my Numerielle, it's been seven years brother and now I will see her!" he spun and ran out the door.  
  
He ran to the stables and retrieved his horse be began to ride. *** Her hair was around her waist, dressed in nightclothes. " Haldir what ever happens remember I love you more than anything and I will give anything for you even my life." Glorfindel's strong arms raped around her waist and hoisted on to his horse, then she was gone.*** That was the last time he hade ever seen her, until now he hade reached the gates of Mirkwood.  
  
The gates swung open and he entered. Thruandiul's hall was great as ever, even though he was not there to enjoy it, his son was doing well. The huge Oak doors opened and Legolas stood there open armed to great his friend. They embraced "Haldir my friend it's been long, to long." "Agreed my friend agreed" then Legolas straightened up as she walked into the room. Yes it was Numerielle, a lovely as ever, and yet she would not meet his eyes, why? Legolas smiled at her "Haldir I'd like you to meet my wife Numerielle." Haldir felt his heart break, his wife how? When? Oh Valar his world was falling to pieces. And she was the center of it. 


	2. Never Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from the book Lord of the Rings are mine as much as I wish they were. The fact is Tolkien would be rolling over in his grave if he knew what I have done to his characters but he doesn't so hey what the heck. I give you chapter 2!  
  
There were no words to describe the pain Haldir felt as those words escaped from Legolas's mouth. Haldir attempted to open his mouth but no words came so a nod would have to do. Numerielle looked so different not as he remembered her, she was just as beautiful, perhaps more so now that she was no longer his, but some how she seemed subdued defeated as though she was dieing.  
  
"Well Haldir I don't mean to be rude but my wife and I have pressing matters to attend to, I have taken the liberty to have your old room prepared for you. I trust you remember it's whereabouts?" Haldir looked up in an attempt to meet Numerielle's eyes but it was in vain. "Yes I remember its location well enough." In a last attempt to get a message to Numerielle he said rather loudly "I will be there if anyone wishes to speak to me."  
  
The hall seemed to be cold and cruel as though the very walls were laughing at him for loosing her. How could he have been so blind? A radiant creature as Numerielle staying single for seven years, epically in the same region as Legolas Greenleaf. The winding staircase that led to his room was flooded with memories, memories of Numerielle.*** her arms and neck as white as snow, they were gleaming in the moonlight. She was running up the stairs to the only room at the top, his. "Haldir, Haldir, .I love you" her voice seemed to breathe in his ear, all he wanted was her and she was his. His arms were behind her as he placed her on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair.*** NO! Stop thinking of those things. She was Legolas's wife now, a princess now, not concern of his.  
  
Everything about the room was the same as it had been when he hade left it seven years ago. The same green covers on the dark walnut bed. The same vanity and green velvet stool.*** Her face was illuminated by the soft glow of the candles, her eyes shimmered, her skin, so soft.**** "AHHHHHHHH!!! Valar help me!" he flung himself on the bed "no one else can."  
  
He laid there, pain flooding his body, for what seemed like hours. When a knock came to the door. He jumped up, what if it were Numerielle? He ran to the door and opened it.  
  
It was not his Numerielle, only a plain maid. "Haldir of Lothlorien I presume?" his body felt heavy "yes it is I" "prince Legolas wishes for you to know that the evening meal will be shortly if you care to partake." With that she walked away.  
  
He decided that he would go to the meal; maybe he could steal a privet word with Numerielle. The chest of drawers and pulled out fresh clothes. When he removed his tunic he saw around his neck the little silver and gold leaf incrusted with emeralds that Numerielle hade given him one that night when the hade departed vowing to love one another undyingly. *** She was staring down for the horse; Glorfindel was urging her to leave. But her white hand clung to his. "Numerielle for the love of the Valar if you plan to live through the night then we must leave." Glorfindel was yelling over the howling of the wind. "You must go my love, I will see you again, and this is not goodbye, never goodbye Numerielle, never say good bye." The words left his mouth but were some how lost in the wind, but she knew what he hade said. As the horse ran off he could hear here words "Do not forget me Haldir" as he turned away he found something in the palm of his hand, it was her necklace. He would ware it until the day he saw her again, or until he died which ever came first.*** It seemed to Haldir that both were happening to him at the same time. He pulled the tunic over his head and left.  
  
As he walked down the stair way and into the hall he could smell the sent of lembas and wine. He entered the room Legolas was smiling "so glad you could make it, when you arrived today you looked rather ill, to much traveling I assume." Numerielle was next to him. Haldir snatched up her hand and pressed it to his lips in a soft kiss "Lady Greenleaf you look beautiful, as always." She looked at him, those eyes, and soft as the silver clouds and the moon all in one, oh how he loved those eyes.  
  
As he drew away he felt something in his hand, it was a note. Written in Numerielle's hand. It read:  
  
Haldir, I must talk to you, alone. I shall come to your room tonight I know not when but as soon as it can. I never forgot you, and never I will. Until  
tonight.  
Numerielle  
  
His hands shook he would speak to her tonight, until then he would eat his meal.  
  
***********************Later after dinner, Haldir is in his Chamber awaiting Numerielle***********************************************************  
  
His palms were covered in sweat. Soon very soon she would be here with him again. All would be known, and if it all went well perhaps they would be Numerielle and Haldir, Together as one.  
  
There was a sharp knock at his door. He ran to it and opened it. She was there in all her glory as beautiful as ever. "Numerielle.. I." she jumped into his arms and her lips were pressed against his, At first in shock he did not respond, but quickly he gave in as her tough worked its way into his mouth. He spun her around and shut the door. He carried her across the room to the bed. ***************************Next morning*******************************  
  
His eyes opened and there she was, not a dream but as real as day. In the early morning light she was as lovely as a winters day covered in frost. But then it hit him; this beautiful girl next to him was Legolas's wife. 


	3. Unspoken Truthes

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, I am Merely Playing with Tolkien's little character toys, I promise to put them back where I found them, or at least most of them ***glances at Haldir and Legolas*** well here we go chapter 3. You have entered DARK SIDE muwahahahahahhahahah!  
  
Haldir lay on his back for a long time, wondering what he was going to do. Knowing he should wake her but all the same not wishing to loose her to the immortal pain of the waking world, He only wished to watch her in the eternal bliss of dreams from the rest of forever, but that like all of his other wishes could never come true.  
  
Even as he thought these thoughts he could feel Numerielle stirring beside him. Then her voice as soft as dew on the mores "Haldir, I'm so glad you're here, I thought you were a dream." She began to twirl his hair playfully around her fingers, and kiss his cheek gently. As hard as he tried he could not stifle the low soft grown that escaped his throat.  
  
"Numerielle, you have to go your husband will be looking for you.you've been gone all night .he's bound to be looking."  
  
She kissed him again perhaps a little tentatively. "Your right, of course you are, but it's been seven years Haldir, and we've barley spoken." Haldir spoke softly " join me for tea today and we can talk, but for now you must leave."  
  
Numerielle climbed out of bed and began to pull on her dress. "Haldir would you mind lacing up the back for me?" she shifted do he could lace her dress without getting out of bed. His fingers raced up and down her back as he redid her laces.  
  
She lay back down and began to toy with the necklace around his neck. "Do you remember when I gave this to you?" a grin spread across his face. "How could I forget?" "It was the night you hade to flee Lothlorien because your step-mother was going to kill you." She smiled when he said this as though it were good memories. "We were engaged then,"  
  
At that moment he noticed a very familiar ring around her ring finger. "That's the ring I gave you when I proposed, why are you still wearing it? Your married to Legolas, shouldn't you be wearing his ring?"  
  
Her soft red lips curved into that same mysterious smile that he hade seem so many times before. " I only ware the ring he gave me when he is there to see it, as far as I'm concerned I'm yours not his."  
  
"You'd better go Numerielle, I love you and I will see you as soon as I can." she kissed him and ran out the door. The dry click plunged his heart back into darkness.  
  
************************Numerielle's POV*********************************  
  
As the door clicked behind her she sighed. He was back, after all these years he was back like nothing hade happened. Well something hade happened, she hade met Legolas, and he hade fallen in love with her.  
  
But no time to ponder what hade happened only time to figure out what to do now that she hade to get back to Legolas without him noticing what hade happened.  
  
"Lady Greenleaf!" A small voice echoed from a near by alcove.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hold your tough girl! What do you want?"  
  
"Only to help you my lady. They are looking for you, Legolas and the others!"  
  
Numerielle froze. Oh Valar had they found out already? The Elf maid answered, "no, no miss Numerielle, they no not of your ware bouts last night, but they are looking."  
  
"Come with Me." she added as a after thought, "I can help!"  
  
With that she rushed after the elf maid into and near by room. Numerielle turned to the girl. "What is your name?" The girl smiled sheepishly "Arstelwen." She handed Numerielle a fresh dress, this one of a pale green opposite of the one she hade worn last night.  
  
"Here lady Numerielle, put this on."  
  
Numerielle removed her dress and put on the new one. She handed the old one Arstelwen, "I thank you sister, and you have saved me." Arstelwen blushed "I am not worthy to be called sister by you my lady." Numerielle cupped the girls chin in her hand "when it comes to unspoken truths like this one we are all sisters."  
  
With that she ran out the door.  
  
As she turned the corner down the hall towards the library she was cut off. "Numerielle, love, where have you been? I haven't seen you all night, nor at all this morning?" it was Legolas. She could feel the heat rising in her face; she spoke the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Arstelwen"  
  
" What are you speaking about Numerielle, I ask you where you have been and all you can do is give me a name?"  
  
"I was ill." she began not sure where it would lead "and Arstelwen tended to me, I am better now I assure you my lover."  
  
He smiled " then join me for some lembas?" "Gladly." ********************* End of POV****************************************  
  
He lay on his bed in the tower, all was right in his world. Numerielle was back.  
  
Speaking to her at tea almost seemed unnecessary, the night before it seemed a million unspoken truths hade passed between them. 


	4. Tea time and truth

Disclaimer: if I did own LOTR then I would be very rich and writing books instead of fan fic's but you see I don't own LOTR so I am writing fan fic's. any way here we go with chapter 4.  
  
Authors notes: sorry it's takeing be so long to update, Due to circumstances out of my control (power outage, flu, computer repares.ex.) I have been very busy but I'm back to my usual lack of things to do so chapters should be more regular.  
  
The houres of the day seemed to tick by so slowly for Haldir. But finaly tea time hade come. He was seated in his chamber wateing for Numerielle when a knock sounded on the door.  
  
He stood up from where he was seated and walked to the door. He tried to retain his composier, the last thing he wanted was Numerielle to see how much he needed to be in her presence , though he knew that she needed him just as much.  
  
When he opened the door it was not however the love of his life but a young girl.  
  
"The lady Numerielle bids you come to her chamber." The girl said in a rather hushed voice.  
  
With no more than a nod Haldir followed.  
  
They walked down the hallway past the many tapestries that depicted the many epic battles or sceans of the Valar.  
  
When they at last reached a large oak door that you could undoubtaly tell was Numerielle and Legolas' chamber the small girl held up a hand .  
  
"wait here please , I will announce you."  
  
"why do I need announcing , the lady knows who I am?"  
  
" she may be to busy to see you sir, she is a princess." The elf maid smile and swished her long blond hair as though she knew that Haldir whished all his heart that he were Numerielle's husbend not Legolas.  
  
The girl then knocked on the door three times and said in a voice that could have very well suggested she was waking a army not announcing to a lady that her visitor had arrived.  
  
" Lady Greenleaf ? Haldir of Lothlorien to see you."  
  
He could her Numerielle's musical voice chime from behind the door. "show him in , I am decent."  
  
The door creaked open and Haldir entered.  
  
Numerielle was sitting in a low backed chair, her brilient black hair plated around the head garlin that told everyone plainly that she was Legolas' lover.  
  
As Haldir took his seat she would not meet his eyes .  
  
The elf maid who's name was Arstelwen began to place out the tea and Lembas then she took her place in the corner.  
  
With a wave of her hand Numerielle dismisted her. It was Haldir noted quite apparent how accustomed Numerielle hade become to life as a princess.  
  
"so." he inquired  
  
"as much as I enjoyed our little rondeivu last night I would really like to know the whole story?"  
  
Numerielle seemed so formal, as though with the light of dawn she had become another person.  
  
"well ." she began with a sip of tea.  
  
"after we were separated, me leaving for Mirkwood and all, I became rather distant form other people ."  
  
"you see I was trying to avoid catching another mans eye but as you can plainly see my attempts failed. Legolas was going on a trip to Gondor and was going to be taking a company of Elves. During his selections he chose me, and so I went, manly because you had been rumored to have been there."  
  
Haldir caught her eye, he inturupted her.  
  
" why wont you look me in the eye Numerielle?"  
  
"It's hardly appropriett Haldir , for me to look you in the eye."  
  
Haldir began to laugh  
  
"and I suppose you call what we did last night apporpriett?"  
  
She looked over at him as though telling him never to mention that again.  
  
Then without warning she stood up and waked over to a chest of draws. She removed from one of the larger boxes a small ring made of silver it was etched with elvish runes. As she returned to her seat she handed him the ring .  
  
"this was to have been your weding band Haldir, I never had the chance to give it to you."  
  
She continued her story.  
  
"all the while I was in Gondor Legolas was attempting to get my attention. One day we were talking and he made a point of saying that he could see my heart was else were and wished to know where it was. I smiled and told him where ever Haldir of Lothlorien is. It was then that he told me that you were dead . Through my period of morning he was there to comfert me. We became very close, though I still didn't love him. When we you returned to Mirkwood his Father told him that it was time to take a wife. He told him that he would have me and no other. So we were married at the request of the king. And there you have it how I came to be in this mess."  
  
There was a long silence and then Numerielle stood up. Again she was walking behind Haldir but he caught her hand as she passed.  
  
"I don't care whose wife you are, you will always be my heart. I love you Numerielle."  
  
She stoped walking and as though that was exactly what she had been waiting to hear she jumped on to him and began to kiss him.  
  
Fist short rushed kisses then they slowly became deeper. It between kisses she said in a musical whisper.  
  
"I...I..Love ..you..Haldir..Forever..and ever..no matter what..never leave me again."  
  
His arms were draped around her .  
  
Her hands were running in and out between the small braids above his ears.  
  
The lovers were intwinde in bliss unaware of who was about to walk in.  
  
The door creaked open and in came the Prince of Mirkwood himself.  
  
He yelled in astonishment as he saw the sight in front of him , the fear in his wife's eyes as she sprang away from her lover.  
  
Her voice was rushed as she tried to explain.  
  
"Legolas ..it's not what you thin honestly.I can explain.I really can." 


End file.
